Machine tools such as a lathe and a miller are the most basic machinery generally used in the manufacturing industry. In these machine tools, various sealing members, for example, a slide seal, a telescopic seal, a covering seal, and a lip seal are used in order to protect a driving mechanism and the like from swarf, a coolant (cutting oil) or the like.
For example, the telescopic seal is a wiper member for use in a telescopic cover. The telescopic cover has a tube-shaped structure like a telescope in which a plurality of box-shaped covers of different sizes are arranged in different levels with a gap provided therebetween, the covers being configured to be coupled with each other via a coupling member such as a pantograph, and be stretchable as a whole along with, for example, shift of a tool of a machine tool. The telescopic seal is a wiper member for filling a clearance between covers, and is attached to an end portion of an outer cover so as to be in sliding contact with an outer surface of an inner cover, thereby preventing swarf or the like from entering the inside of the corner (inside of the telescopic cover).
As such a telescopic seal, there has been proposed, for example, a wiper 1 for machine tools as shown in FIG. 10. The wiper 1 for machine tools has a wiper main body 2 formed from rubber and a supporting member 4 bonded to the wiper main body 2, and is configured to be attachable to a lower face of a distal end portion of a covering member 5 via a fixture or the like. The wiper 1 for machine tools prevents swarf or the like present on an outer face of the covering member 5 from entering the inside of the cover through a clearance by making a lip portion 3 formed at a distal end portion of the wiper main body 2 be in sliding contact with the outer face of the covering member 5 at the inner side (see, for example, [Related Art] of Patent Literature 1).